Mokuba's Battle
by writer0824
Summary: This is when Mokuba and Seto were still in the orphanage. Seto tries to find someone who will adobt him and his brother. What will happen why he's gone? Will Mokuba okay? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N- This is when Mokuba and Seto is at the orphanage. This is only part 1 of it. R & R please.

'' Okay, Mokie, I'll be back shortly.'', Seto tells his younger brother. Mokuba looks up at his older sibling.

'' Nii-sama, do you really have to go? The big kids will pick on me.'', the little one sighs, looking down.

'' Yes, I'm afraid so, but try to avoid them and I shouldn't be too far away. If something happens, yell for me, okay?'', Seto asks.

'' Okay.'', Mokuba sighs, looking down still.

'' Look at me, Mokie.'', Seto says. He does what he's told. '' I told you when we got here I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Would I ever break that promise?''

'' No.'', he answers, Seto hugs his little sibling. He was going to find someone that wanted both brothers.

'' Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can.'', Seto says, playing with his long hair, then leaving. Mokuba walked around, hoping his brother would be back soon. He depended on him.

'' Hey, look, it's little Mokuba, all by himself!'', one boy exclaims, as a group of kids, about Seto's age, comes over to him.

'' Where's your big brother, huh?'', another asks.

'' Did he finally get sick of ya? It's about time!'', another jokes.

'' Leave me alone! Nii-sama had to go do something!'', Mokuba exclaims.

'' Oh, well, since 'Nii-sama' isn't here, no one can help you now!'', the leader exclaims, taking the little boy by his shirt and throwing him on the ground.

'' Nii-'', Mokuba goes to yell for help, but a boy quickly covers his mouth.

'' Man, I'm not having Seto come here and kill us!'', he exclaims.

'' Come on, let's get him somewhere Seto can't hear him. Then, we'll pound him.'', the leader says.

'' So, Seto, I know so much about you, tell us about your brother.'', a kind lady says.

'' He's a very kind, sweet kid. He has a heart of gold. He means the world to me. You see, he's all the family I have left. That's why I refuse to go with anyone who doesn't want my brother. We're a team, you know. He's my everything.'', Seto says. He may of been a young age, but he knew how to convince people.

'' Well, I think my sister is looking to adopt, I'll tell her about you and Mokuba.'', the lady says. Seto smiles.

'' Thank you.'', he smiles.

'' You're welcome. Now, I do have many things to do.'', the lady says.

'' Okay, I better get to Mokie. He hates when I'm-'', Seto goes.

'' Nii-'', he heard Mokuba's voice yell, but was cut off.

'' That was him.'', Seto says, running. The lady gave a worried expression and went to find help. '' MOKUBA!'', no response, '' BROTHER!'', still no response. '' MOKIE!'', no response, again. Seto felt his heart racing. '' MOKUBA!''

'' Nii-sama, the woods!'', he finally heard his brother yell back. He didn't waste anytime, he ran in the woods, barely managing to miss the trees.

'' I'M COMING!'', Seto shouts, he finally finds his brother, laying in leaves; blood surrounding him. Bruises up and down his little, fragile, body. He looked like he wasn't breathing. Which made Seto want to scream out and cry. '' Mokie!''

'' Nii-sama.'', Mokuba says, seeing his brother.

'' Who did this to you?'', Seto asks, cradling his baby brother in his arms.

'' The b-bullies. I-I went to yell for you, honestly, I did. But, one covered my mouth and said ' I'm not having Seto come and kill us', so, they brought me here and threw me into trees, kicked my r-ribs, stomach, a-and face.'', Mokuba cries. '' When they heard you coming, they gave me one more kick, and left.''

'' I'll get you help, Mokie. Just don't shut your eyes.'', Seto says, trying not to cry. Crying was showing weakness. And he couldn't have that.

'' Okay, Nii-sama.'', Mokuba says, burying his face into Seto's chest.

'' I heard them yell from this direction.'', Seto heard the lady he had the conversation with, say. The next thing he knows, her and a man, who worked at the orphanage, was there.

'' What happened?'', the man asks. He knew Seto and Mokuba personally and cared for them both.

'' Someone did this to him. I-I came too late.'', Seto says, holding his brother closer. Mokuba wrapped one of his bruised arms around Seto. '' We have to get him help. I'm not loosing my baby brother.''

'' Come on, we'll get him help.'', the man says. Seto carefully picks up his brother. He looked so lifeless.

' Don't cry, Seto. You need to be strong. For Mokie. You already failed him once.', Seto thinks.

'' S-S-Seto... I... I... can't... can't... b-breathe.'', Mokuba says, in great pain. How bad did those kids hurt him? Why would anyone want to hurt Mokuba? He was too innocent for this. Seto told himself he would make those kids pay for what they did to Mokuba.

'' Hang in there, little brother. I-I'll get you help.'', Seto says, his voice cracking. He was going to cry soon.

'' We'll get him to a hospital, come on.'', the lady says. With that, they go to the hospital. Seto refused to let go of his baby brother. They arrived at the hospital.

Hours Later-

'' Seto, brother of Mokuba?'', a doctor asks the young boy. Seto looks up.

'' Yes?'', he asks.

'' I'm terribly sorry to tell you this, but Mokuba has been critically injured. He's battling for his life.'', the doctor sighs, looking down. Seto couldn't take it anymore, he fell to his knees and cried his heart out.

'' MOKUBA! NO! MOKIE!'', he yells. The lady had stayed and tried to comfort the boy, but she wanted to cry herself. She barely knew the two boys, but already loved them. '' M-MOKUBA!''

'' Young one, we're doing everyth-'', the doctor was cut off.

'' YOU DON'T GET IT, NO ONE WILL EVER GET IT! HE'S THE ON;Y THING I HAVE LEFT! I CAN'T LOOSE HIM! I PROMISED HIM I WOULD PROTECT HIM AND WHEN I LEAVE THIS HAPPENS! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! HE TRIED TO CONVINCE ME TO STAY, BUT I DIDN'T LISTEN!'', Seto cuts him off, his voice shakey and cracking, as he was on his knees, burying his face into his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh

Seto's POV

'' Mokie, you'll be okay. You have to be okay.'', I say to my baby brother. The one person I thought would always be there for me, was slowly dying.

'' Nii-sama, my stomach hurts.'', he says, taking my hand. The lady I had the conversation with, who I learned was Sherry, came in.

'' Hey, Mokie, how do you feel?'', she asks, in a comforting voice. She reminds me of my mother so much.

'' Bad.'', he sighs, looking down, releasing my hand and burying his face in his hands.

'' Mokie?'', I ask, my eyes widing as my heart pounds.

'' I-I-I... want Dad.'', he cries. He remembers Dad? Of course he didn't remember our mother.

'' I know, so do I. But, do you remember what I told you when we first got here how I will protect you, though, and I failed. But, I won't fail you again ,Mokie, I promise.'', I say, taking his hand for reassurance.

'' I adopted you two.'', Sherry says, me and Mokie look up.

'' Y-you did?'', I ask. I knew her somewhat, but I already trusted her.

'' Yes. I thought you two have been through so much, I would try to help.'', she answers, hugging Mokie.

'' As long as he's okay, I'm okay.'', I say, looking at her, she hugs me.

'' You'll both be just fine.'', Sherry reassures us. Mokie starts to drift asleep.

'' Nii-sama?'', he yawns.

'' Yes?'', I ask.

'' Will you stay here while I sleep? I don't want you to leave. I need you here.''', he says.

'' Yes, Mokie. I'll stay right here.'', I say, as I play with his raven hair. He goes to sleep, but has a strong grip on my arm. I don't mind. It helps him feel safe and as long as he's safe, I'm okay.

'' He sure does love you.'', Sherry says.

'' Yes, he does. He didn't want me to leave him. He wanted me to stay with him. If only I listened. He would be safe. Not hurt.'', I sigh, not taking my eyes off my brother.

'' He means everything to you, doesn't he?'', she asks.

'' Words cannot describe how much I love my baby brother. I would die for him. I would do anything to make sure he's safe.'', I sigh, he wraps both arms around my one arm. I smile.

'' He knows when it's you.'', Sherry says.

'' I don't know how, but, yes he does.'', I smile. A group of boys my age walk in. I know them. They bullied Mokie. Wait, they're the ones who did this to him. '' Why did you do this!? What did he ever do to you!?''

'' It wasn't because of him.'', the leader snaps.

'' Then what was it then!?'', I tried to be as quiet as I could, I don't want to wake Mokie up.

'' We were trying to make you mad.'', the leader whispers. I carefully get up, trying to get Mokie to release me arm. He does so, still asleep, adn I get up and take the leader by his shirt.

'' WELL, IT WORKED! HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME, TAKE IT OUT ON ME! BUT, NO ONE, I MEAN NO ONE, TOUCHES MY LITTLE BROTHER!'', I scream, anger taking over my body.

'' Nii-sama?'', Mokie mumbles, I turn around to see I awoken the little boy, I release the leaders shirt and walk over to Mokie.

'' I'm sorry, Mokie. Go back to sleep.'', I say, softly. He curls up in a ball and goes back to sleep, but has a grip on my arm again.

'' We didn't mean to hurt him this badly.'', the leader says, quietly.

'' Well, you did. Get out before you cause any more damage to him. I don;t understand wh you did this to get to me.'', I snap, Mokie shakes. He must be cold. I wrap my arms around him and he curls even closer to me.

'' WELL, IT'S NOT OUR FAULT-'', he screams.

'' HOW IS IT NOT YOUR FAULT!?'', I scream back.

'' WE DIDN'T FORCE YOU TO LEAVE HIM!'', he screams. I stop. Mokie's eyes pop open and he sits up. He looks at the group of kid and screams.

'' NII-SAMA! NII-SAMA!'', Mokie screams at the top of his lungs. He forces his head into my chest and wraps his arms around me.

'' Shh, shh, Mokie, it's okay. I'm here now. They won't hurt you.'', I whisper as he cries on my chest and I wrap my arms around him.

'' Nii-sama, they did this to me.'', he whispers, crying softly.

'' I know, and they won't do it again. Not as long as I'm around.'', I say. I turn to the group of kids. '' Leave, now.''

'' B-'', the leader goes.

'' I said now!'', I exclaim, as I comfort Mokie.

'' Fine, even though we came to apologize.'', the leader snaps.

'' You think this can be fixed with an apology!?'', I snap back. Mokie looks me in the eyes.

'' Nii-sama, they're not worth arguing with.'', he whispers.

'' I know.'', I sigh. The group of kids finally leave.

'' We have a home now, right? This lady is adopting us?'', Mokie asks, looking at Sherry.

'' Yes, I'm Sherry.'', she says, with a kind smile.

'' I'm Mokuba.'', Mokie smiles.

'' I know, how do you feel?'', Sherry politely asks.

'' Better.'', he says, even though I know it's a lie. He's probably just saying that so I don't go out and fight those kids.

'' Mokie, I know you're lying.'', I say, softly.

'' I just don't want you to fight them, Nii-sama.'', he sighs.

'' I won't then.'', I say, even though I really want to. The doctor comes in.

'' Hello, are you these boys' mother?'', he asks.

'' Yes, adoptive mother.'', Sherry answers.

'' Well, Mokuba, I have bad news.'', he sighs. Mokie releases his hug from me and turns to the doctor.

'' What's going on?'', Mokie asks, worried. I'm extremely terrified. This can't be good.

'' Mokuba, I'm terribly sorry, but... you have some damages that can't be fixed.'', the doctor goes.

" Like what?", I ask.

'' You can no longer walk... when the boys injured you... it messed up your legs horribly.'', he explains.

" He... can't walk?'', I ask.

'' Yes.'', the doctor answers. Mokie clings back on me and cries his heart out. Tears shed down my cheeks. Mokie... no.

'' I'll never walk again, but why?'', Mokie cries.

'' Mokuba, I'm afraid your legs won't move. The boys who jumped you hurt you pretty badly, but not as serious as we first thought.'', the doctor sighs. Sherry begins to cry with us.

'' I don't like this... why won't I wake up from this nightmare? I want to wake up!'', the little boy cries in my arms. Why Mokie? He doesn't deserve this.

'' I-I don't know, Mokie, but I promise you, I'll help you through this the whole way.'', I promise the little boy.

'' Thank you, Nii-sama.'', he cries.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto's POV

I hold the crying boy. I start to cry as well.

'' I'm terribly sorry, hopefully, in the future we will have technology to fix him.'', the doctor sighs. I don't know why he's apologizing. Not his fault.

'' This isn't your fault. It's those kids. And they're gonna pay.'', I state, walking out the door, much to Mokie's dismay. I don't want to leave him there, but he's with Sherry; and those kids just can't get away with what they've done. They have to pay. I walk in the streets of Domino for about an hour until I get to the orphanage.

'' Hey, look, it's Seto! What's he doing without Mokuba!? I thought he wanted to protect him!'', one boy yells. My fists ball up at my side, but I must control myself.

'' Seto, shouldn't you be at the hospital, with Mokuba?'', the leader of the group asks.

'' You wanna know something I just learned?'', I ask.

'' S-sure.'', the leader answers.

'' He can't walk anymore.'', I state.

'' W-what!? We didn't mean to hurt him that badly!'', the boy exclaims.

'' Then, why didn't you stop when he cried out in pain? Why didn't you stop when you saw the blood? Why did you stop only when I come?'', my voice getting more angry by the second.

'' Because... we wanted to get to you. You don't get it do you? You're the smartest one here! Boys want to get to you, but the only way to do that is through Mokuba.'', the boy explains.

'' What did he ever do to you, though? Why couldn't you of done it to me? He's only a little kid!'', I exclaim. I hold back my tears when I thought about how Mokie looked when I found him. Blood surrounded the young child. He looked so... lifeless. He screamed for me... but they stopped him. It's all my fault... I should of done a better job on protecting him. I should of took him with me... but I didn't want to bore the kid. Why? Why didn't I listen? Why does he still love me?

'' Because you wouldn't of cared if it was you... the past is the past... and you can't change it.'', the boy hisses. I punch him in the face. I continue to punch him until he cries out in pain. I stop and get up. I can't scoop down to his level. '' Why did you stop? We deserve everything that's coming to us.''

'' Because I'm not going to go down to your level. Unlike you, I know better. Just be warned, if you ever come near my brother again, I'll skin you alive.'', I warn and walk off, walking to the hospital. After 30 minutes, I'm back in Mokie's room.

'' Nii-sama, where did you go?'', Mokie asks, opening his arms for a hug. I smile slightly and take the hug.

'' I went back to the orphanage... I beat the leader until he cried out in pain. Then, I realised... I shouldn't scoop down to his level.'', I explain.

'' Thank you, Big Brother.'', the boy smiles.

'' No problem, Little Brother.'', I smile. '' I love you so much.''

'' I love you, Nii-sama.'', he smiles. Tears of happiness shed down my cheeks. He still loves me. He still loves me.

'' Thank you so much, Sherry.'', I thank Sherry.

'' I love you both so much. The doctor says Mokie can come home in a few minutes. They just have to get a wheelchair. We'll get a ramp soon, too.'', she smiles. I know me and Mokie will have a bright future ahead. Mokie will be just fine. The doctor and a man comes in with a wheelchair.

'' Mokuba, it looks like you're ready to go to your new home... with your new mother and older brother. Are you looking forward to that?'', the doctor smiles.

'' Yes.'', Mokie answers, with his arms around me. The doctor carefully picks him up, but the wires and tube is still hooked up to Mokie. He lays him in the wheelchair and turns to me.

'' Now, I have a very special job for you, do you think you can handle it?'', he asks, kneeling down beside me.

'' Yes.'', I answer.

'' It's very important. I want your brother to continue school, but I'm worried he'll be bullied because of his wheelchair. I need you to keep a good eye on him and be there for him. He needs you now, more than ever.'', he explains.

'' I know, and I know I shouldn't of left him.'', I sigh. Guilt clustering up... like a rock is sitting on my chest.

'' It's not your fault. How could you of predicted something like this?'', he asks.

'' I know, but I should of... they did it to get to me.'', I explain.

'' He's depending on you.'', he tells me. I nod. He's right.

'' I want Nii-sama to push me!'', Mokie exclaims.

'' Okay, Mokuba, if Seto wants he can push you.'', the doctor says.

'' I will.'', I tell my brother. I walk over to him, but still feel guilty. I can walk, he can't.

'' Yay!'', he smiles. I push him down the hall, his monitor being pushed by Sherry.

'' I got you. I won't let anything hurt you.'', I mumble.

'' I know, Nii-sama.'', Mokie smiles. He can't stop smiling. He's so innocent.

'' Boys, come along now, we have a home to go to.'', Sherry smiles. I smile. No more of the cursed orphanage. No more. We walk into the parking lot, and she helps Mokie in a red car.

'' Nii-sama, sit beside me!'', the boy smiles.

'' Okay, Mokie.", I smile. I get beside him and Sherry begins to drive. I joke around with Mokie, laughing with him, tickling him, and telling him jokes, until I feel the car slowly stop. We both look out the window and see a fine house. A nice, big porch. A big tree that has a tire swing. A big yard. It's a really big, white, fancy house. We will have a nice future. Mokie is safe here. He could get the best education this town has to offer. I smile big, realizing here, is the place for my brother and me to live.


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh

Mokuba's POV

'' Nii-sama?'', I ask, quietly, as he picks me up to put me in the wheelchair. I don't want the wheelchair, though. And Nii-sama hates it. He wants me to walk. I know he feels bad for '' not protecting me'', but he couldn't of predicted something like this. If he could of, he would of never left me alone.

'' Yes, Mokie?'', he asks, gently.

'' We're gonna be okay here?'', I ask, looking at the house in front of us. It looks really nice.

'' Yes. And, no matter what, you're safe as long as I'm around.'', he reassures me, with a hug. He strolls me down the sidewalk, Sherry helps him lift the wheelchair up the steps.

'' Are you two hungry?'', she asks, as me and Nii-sama nod, but continue to stare at the inside. Marble floors, crystal chandlers. It's really nice in here. '' What do you want to eat?''

'' Spaghetti!'', I immediately call out. It's my favorite dish.

'' Okay.'', she smiles, but urges us to follow her. We do so. Nii-sama pushes me around very carefully. She guides us into a bedroom. Two beds, with silk blankets. Toys in a box. Books. TV. Everything. I smile, and look up at Nii-sama. He was smiling. '' I tried to get everything ready for you. That's why I left earlier.''

'' Thank you.'', Nii-sama smiles, hugging her.

'' Thank you!'', I exclaim.

'' It's no problem. Get comfortable. I will let you know when dinner's ready.'', Sherry says, with a kind smile. She walks away and I stare at Nii-sama.

'' Well, Mokie, what do you want to do?'', he asks.

'' I don't know. But, this is a nice house.'', I comment.

'' Yes, it is. And here, you'll be safe.'', he says. His only determination is to keep me safe. Even though it's my fault our mom is dead. It's my fault that our dad is dead. He needed extra money to feed me. He went on a job and that's when he was killed. Why doesn't Nii-sama hate me? Maybe I should ask. What could the harm be?

'' Nii-sama, I need to ask you something.'', I say. He looks up from the book shelf.

'' Okay, Mokie, what is it?'', he asks, his blue eyes look so caring and warm.

'' W-why don't you hate me?'', I ask, looking down.

Seto's POV

This question caught me off guard and left me in shock.

'' Why would I hate you, Mokie? I would never hate you!'', I exclaim.

'' I'm the reason our parents are dead. I took your parents from you!'', he says, and starts to cry. Without thinking, I hold him and comfort him.

'' No you didn't. It wasn't your fault. Mokie, look at me.'', I say. He looks up and faces me. His eyes show extreme sadness. '' No matter what we go through, I will never hate you. You are my world. Never ever question that. Please. If you think that, then I haven't done my job as the older brother.''

'' But, why do you love me? I don't deserve it.'', he still cries. I never knew he felt like this.

'' I love you because you make me smile, laugh. You know, I never wanted to protect anyone like I do you? You're the reason I want to live.'', I say. He smiles slightly and clings harder to me. I will always love my baby brother. Nothing can ever change that. Nothing.

'' Thank you for everything, Nii-sama.'', he smiles.

'' I will do anything for you. Never question that.'', I tell him.

'' Okay.'', he says. I pull the picture of us playing chess at the orphanage out.

'' Remember this day?'', I ask.

'' Yes.'', he answers.

'' That is a special day for me.'', I say.

'' Why?'', he asks.

'' Because that's the day you saved me.'', I answer.

'' How did I save you?'', he asks, I could tell he was confused.

'' I was ready to give up. But, you came and told me how much fin you were having with me around, and how much you love me, and how much you loved having me as an older brother. But, most of all, that's the first day you called me ' Nii-sama.' After that, I found the will to live again. So I could be there with you.'', I explain. He smiles and hugs me. Sherry walks in.

'' Dinner's ready.'', she says. I stroll Mokie down the hall and into a fancy dining room. I was happy here. No more orphanage. No more kids hurting my little brother. I couldn't help but smile.

2 mouth's later

Seto's POV

After watching a movie with Mokie and Sherry, me and Mokie were ready to go to bed. As usual, I stroll him into our room and help him into PJs. After that, we brush our teeth, I get in my PJs, and I tuck him in. Sherry walks in and tucks me i, and kisses us.

'' I love you, boys.'', she says, as she turns off our lights and shuts the door.

'' I love you, Nii-sama.'', Mokie yawns.

'' I love you, Mokie.'', I say, and then quickly fall asleep.

I was in the orphanage. I walk around, in search for Mokie.

'' NII-SAMA, HELP ME, PLEASE!'', I hear him yell. Quickly, I run into the woods.

'' MOKIE, WHERE ARE YOU!?'', I yell back, my heart skipped a beat.

'' O-over h-here.'', he whispers, I turn around and see my brother, but he was seriously hurt. I run over to him. He looked lifeless, so I check for a pulse. There isn't one. He was dead.

I wake up, but a man is standing over me.

'' If you make a sound, I'll kill the little boy.'', he whispers, taking me by my shirt. I knew by ' little boy', he meant Mokie, so I force myself not to scream.

'' Nii-sama?'', he starts to mumble. He's waking up. Quickly, the man drags me down the hall. '' NII-SAMA!''

'' Mokie!'', I yell back, knowing he was scared. The man covers my mouth. Another man comes in and takes Mokie by his hair, and covers his mouth. I make muffled screams.

'' Get away from my boys.'', I hear a female voice order, her voice cold. It's Sherry.

'' You knew this was comin', Sherry. Where's the money?'', the man who has Mokie asks, without thinking, I kick the man who had me from behind, causing him to release me.

'' Let my little brother go!'', I yell at the man. I kick him and he drops Mokie. Sherry runs up and hugs us, protecting us from what happens next. A loud gunshot comes, and Sherry falls over, covered in blood. '' No!'', I cover Mokie, but the men run off. No, Sherry.


End file.
